


No More Lies

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam had been keeping this a secret from Dean for a long time.  Finally, after a close scare, Sam had been left with one question; should he tell Dean his true feelings for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Sam will come to realize that his feelings for Dean are much more than just being a brother.  


* * *

  
"Dean." Sam quickly got to the passenger seat and opening the door.  
Sam took in the sight with horror as Dean sat in the passenger seat, covered with blood.  
Sam didn't waste any time by getting Dean out of the car and into the motel room.  
"Whoa, whoa, I can bathe myself." Dean said, holding up his hand.  
Sam shook his head. "Not this time." said Sam.  
With a grumble, Dean went into the bathroom, with Sam behind him.  
Sam did not waste any time snipping Dean's clothes off. It was his boxers that Dean insisted on taking off.  
Sam looked the other way while Dean took his boxers off. Only when Dean said that he was ready did Sam look at Dean.  
Perhaps it was a mistake because Sam found himself fighting against a hard-on.  
Sam looked at Dean to find him looking back.  
"Dude, is it me or is the sight of the naked, bloody me actually turning you on?" Dean asked.  
"Um, no, of course not, Dean." said Sam, making a move to help Dean into the shower.  
"If it's not turning you on, then why not take your clothes off too?" Dean asked. "I don't want you getting wet trying to help."  
Sam opened his mouth about to say no when he noticed Dean giving him the look. With a sigh, he agreed.  
When Sam took his clothes off and helped Dean into the shower, Sam made sure that all the blood are washed off and the wounds have been cleansed. It was Dean's moans that got Sam's attention in a real hurry.  
"Dean? What is it, Dean?" Sam asked.  
Dean sighed and Sam then noticed that Dean was jerking off.  
"Dean!" Sam said. "Why now of all places?"  
Dean looked at Sam and grinned. "Why not?" Dean said with a wink.  
"Let's just get you out of the shower, patched up so you can recover in bed." Sam said.  
"With you?" asked Dean.  
"No, I have to go out and take care of business." Sam said. "Don't worry, before I go, I'll make sure you stay safe."  
With a disappointed groan, Dean stepped out of the shower with Sam's help. He did not say anything while Sam patched him up. Dean finally spoke when Sam tried to help him with the clothes.  
"No." said Dean. "That part I can do myself. Just please make sure that I stay safe while you're out there doing business."  
Sam looked at Dean and noticed that he was looking away. "Okay, Dean." said Sam, fighting back the three simple words.  
When everything have been taken care of and Dean was in bed recovering, Sam stepped out of the motel room and closed the door behind him.  
Sam closed his eyes and sighed. Why is it so hard to tell Dean that he's in love with him?  
With a sad sigh, Sam pushed himself off the door and went to do what he had to do.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sam decided to go pick up some food. After all, like it or not, Dean was going to need some.

 

"Good morning, Dean." said Sam, as he puts the bags down.

 

Dean's cries quickly got his attention.

 

"SAMMY!!!" Dean cried out.

 

Sam ran to his big brother's side in alarm.

 

"Help me, please! I can't even feel my heart beat!" cried Dean.

 

Sam took Dean's pulse but no matter how hard he tried, he just can't find Dean's heart beats.

 

Sam yanked the covers off Dean and gagged at the sight of Dean's chest where his heart now used to be was a gaping hole.

 

HOW CAN DEAN BE MISSING A HEART AND STILL BE ALIVE???

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby Singer stared at the sleeping boy on the bed. He was unable to understand how this can happen.

 

"Sam, what hunt did you boys do recently?" asked Bobby.

 

"It was not an easy hunt." said Sam. He recounted hunting down a strange ghost that kept crying out for the loved one.

 

"The name alone is pretty hard to say so I'll write it down." said Sam.

 

He wrote down the name and passed the note to Bobby.

 

Bobby looked at the note and then at Dean.

 

"Sam, if the legend is true, you got a problem." said Bobby.

 

"Why is that?" asked Sam.

 

"Dean is in love with you." replied Bobby.

 

It was when the world came crashing down on Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat down by Dean and watched as his big brother slept on. He fought against tears as he sat back.

 

"Sam." said Bobby. "Dean will be fine."

 

Sam looked at Bobby.

 

"No, Bobby," said Sam, shaking his head. "Dean is missing a heart and I have no ideas how it could have happened to start with."

 

Bobby sighed.

 

"You're right." said Bobby.

 

There was no way of telling who did that to Dean, ok, make that Sam's Dean when there is no blood trail, no bloody handprints, no nothing.

 

"Just go." said Sam, his voice cracking.

 

"Sam..." said Bobby.

 

"Just go!" Sam snapped.

 

Bobby stared at Sam before turning around to leave.

 

"If you boys need me, you know where I'll be." said Bobby.

 

He was gone.

 

Sam looked at the sleeping boy.

 

'Sleeping beauty.' Sam thought. 'My sleeping beauty.'

 

He jumped when Dean started to stir.

 

"Dean?" asked Sam.

 

"My heart's still missing." Dean managed to croak out.

 

"Dean, Bobby and I are working on it." Sam started to say.

 

"Sammy, don't." said Dean. "It's my fault."

 

Sam blinked.

 

"Dean,.." Sam started to say.

 

"Sam," Dean said with tears in his eyes threatening to come out. "it just happened. It happened because..."

 

Sam had to lean forward to hear what Dean had to say.

 

"I'm in love with you, Sam."

 

Sam looked at Dean, who had already started weeping.

 

'What had I gotten myself into?' Sam wondered. 'Just what have I gotten myself into!'

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
